The invention relates to digital storage systems and more particularly to video storage systems.
The video storage system disclosed relates to a frame store and the means for controlling the frame store.
The frame store to be described is arranged as two fields of 256.times.512 words 8 bit wide in order that 512 video lines each containing 512 picture points may be held in memory.
This frame store is constructed with the 4096 bit N channel dynamic RAM (Random Access Memory) chip which has now become the industry standard for new generation semi-conductor memories. This element enables the physical size of the store to be considerably reduced in comparison to previous technologies and this in turn eases the design of the store architecture of video systems.